Tails' Quest
by Torn Fox
Summary: Before going to bed one night, Tails makes an incredible discovery and sets out on a voyage to find the girl he lost, unknown at the time however, Eggman sets out to destroy him, will he succeed?
1. Chapter 0 Prologue

Tails sat on his bed crying, it had been a month since Cosmo died (Episode 77), he hadn't done anything, in that month the only thing he had acomplished was repairing the Blue Typhoon, the seed Sonic had found had grown into a beautiful flower.

"Why did this have to happen?" he said to himself, his thoughts were interrupted when the flower started to glow brightly, "What!?" he screamed, when the light died down enough, he saw a letter with his name on it, he opened it and began to read.

'Dear Tails,

Me and my family are alive, we're on planet Greengate, my family's already repaired several things and we should have space travel in about a month.

Sincerely, Cosmo'

The letter ended there, "One month! I can't wait that long, i'll take the Tornado and go there to help!" he said, once again he was the happy fox everyone knew.

But unknown to him, Eggman had the same idea.


	2. Chapter 1 The start of a long voyage

Tails ran to his workshop faster than ever as he finally had a reason to be happy, "I can't believe i'm going to see Cosmo again." Tails said to himself, he arrived shortly after and uncovered the Hyper Tornado.

Tails opened the engine cover, "I've got a lot of work to do, I just hope Sonic doesn't come over while i'm working." he said, he pulled out some wires and replaced them, he then removed the engine and slid under it to make some adjustments, after that was done he did the same to the other engines.

"Well now that that's done I better get some supplies, it's a long way to Greengate." he said, he ran off to his closet and pulled out some boxes of food, water supplies, the yellow and green chaos emeralds, and a locket that he placed around his neck.

Tails put the supplies behind the seat in the Hyper Tornado, there was just enough space for all of it, he hopped in the cockpit and began a startup sequence, the workshop doors opened and the plane rolled out onto the tarmat.

"Hyper Tornado, take off!" he said while accelerating the plane faster and faster, he then realized something, the runway was too short and he would fall off a cliff, "No!" he screamed, he pulled up as much as possible, and just as he ran out of runway the plane lifted off the ground.

"That was close, but at least i'm in the air now so I can exit the atmosphere." Tails said to himself as he accelerated the plane upwards into the night sky, he watched the dark blue sky outside change into a black void of stars, "Here I come." he said and flew towards Greengate.

Back on Mobius however, Eggman had completed his new ship, the Grand Egg Imperial, "Time to conquer other worlds than this one!" he said, the massive ship took off from Eggman's base, it flew over Tails' house and out of the atmosphere on the planet.

Tails flew the plane towards Greengate for several hours, it would take days to get there however, "This will be the best day of my life, when I get there i'll tell her, I may not get another chance." he said to himeslf, he then noticed a robot following him, "What?" he said, the robot fired missles and Tails dodged them.

"So, your one of Egghead's robos huh?" Tails said, he fired at it with lasers and it was destroyed due to it only being a scouting robot, "I've gotta hurry if I wanna get to Cosmo." he said while putting the plane back on course, while he flew away he dropped sveral small objects in different locations.

Eggman had found out Tails was out here, "So, that fox wants to stop me?" he said, not knowing Tails' true intentions, "I guess i'll have to obliterate him!" with that the ship accelerated to it's max speed which wasn't very fast.

And so the two rivals set out, one to find a lost love, the other to destroy him.


	3. Chapter 2 Search for the emerald

Tails flew flew the Hyper Tornado for a while before he fell asleep, he woke up when his emerald radar went off, "Where are you?" he said quitely, he checked the radar and it seemed to be coming from a nearby planet, "Guess i'll be taking a rest stop then." he said, he flew the plane towards the planet and landed on it's surface.

When he stepped out of his plane he saw nothing but a barren wasteland, in the distance he saw some cliffs, "Well this should be interesting." he said, Tails reached behind his seat and pulled out a portable emerald radar, "Well that's just great!" he said, the radar hadn't been charged so it was useless, "I guess i'll have to do things differently then."

Tails walked to the top of a cliff, he looked out at the alien world, the ground was light brown like the desert sand, the sky was light red and it had brown clouds as if the world itself had ended, "I hope I don't have to stay here long." he said, he started down the hill towards an empty plain.

Tails started to dig holes in the ground in case it had been buried, no luck at all however, "Well this is gonna be a long search." he said, he walked back to the plane and drank some of the water he'd brought, the planet was very hot, and it didn't help he had fur.

After hours of searching something caught his eye, "What is that?" he said, he was looking right at a raging brown cloud, after a minute of looking at it he realized it was a sandstorm, "This can't end well." he said while beginning to run towards the Hyper Tornado, he came close but he wasn't fast enough and was caught inside the storm, "Gaah!" he screamed as the tiny shards of sand pelted his skin.

He blindly reached for the side of the Hyper Tornado, eventually he found it, he opened the cockpit and got inside, "Ow, that hurts more than anything else on this planet." he said while referring to the constant pain he felt, he reached into the back and pulled out some water, he poured it into a bag and put it against his skin as a temporary ice pack.

Eventually the pain stopped and Tails put the bag behind the seat, "Now all I have to do is wait out this storm." he said while opening his locket, he gazed at the picture inside for several minutes, eventually he closed it and it was once more hidden in his chest fur, he then continued to wait, "How much longer until this storm stops?" he said, the storm had been going on for well over an hour.

Finally the storm stopped and Tails stepped out, the storm had filled in the holes he dug earlier, "Now I have to start all over again!" he exclaimed, he decided however to search above ground instead, he climbed the side of a mountain until he came to a ledge, he dropped down onto it but slipped, he put a hand out to try and stop his fall, but unfortunately it scraped aginst a large rock, he howled in pain and looked at his hand, the rock had created a large gash across his palm and it was bleeding, "Can't things ever be easy?"

He clenched his hand to try and keep it from bleeding, eventually it stopped but there was still a large red gash, "At least it's not bleeding now." he said, he continued upwards, only this time he flew instead to keep from getting more injuries.

At last he reached the top, it was very rocky, but flat, and there was a spire going up even further into the sky, however that wasn't what had caught Tails' eye, in the center of the area was an old house, it's walls were cracked from continuous sandstorms over the years.

"Why would there be a house up here?" he said, soon after his ears perked up since he heard something, unpleasent, Tails got into a fighting stance while looking around the area, nothing was different except for a large shaodow across the ground in front of him, "W-Who's there?" he said, trying his best not to show his fear.

He waited for something to happen, and eventually a large creature came out from behind the spire, it was like a lizard only covered in spikes, had massive claws, and the end of it's tail was a massive spike covered club, the monter's green scales gleamed in the sunlight, Tails then noticed embedded in it's chest was the purple chaos emerald.

"Of course it's being guarded by a monster!" he shouted, the monster stomped it's foot on the ground, teling Tails to leave it's territory, but that was a mistake as the ground began to crack under them, "Uh oh." Tails said, he was going to fly off but the ground collapssed under them and they both fell into a dark pit.

Tails landed on his rear and saw the lizard had stood up in front of him, "How am I gonna get the emerald?" Tails said to himself, however before he could think of a plan, the lizard slammed it's fist down inches from Tails, he leapt up out of shock and ran behind a stalactite, "There's no way I can fight that thing!" he said, once more the lizard attacked, this time it rammed into the stalactite he was behind, causing it to topple over, Tails narrowly dodged the falling stone.

Tails ran inside a smaller cave the lizard couldn't follow him into, "I need a plan, but what can I use to trap that thing while I get the emerald?" he said while placing a hand to his chin, then an idea hit him, he ran out and over to not behind a stalactite, but in front of it, making himself an easy target for the lizard.

"Over here you overgrown reptile!" he shouted, the lizard charged at him like he'd hoped it would, Tails leapt to the side just in time for the beast to slam into the stalactite, it fell over and crushed the lizard underneath, "Yes! It worked, but how do I get the emerald?"

Tails walked over to the fallen beast and moved some of the rubble, he found the emerald, still embedded in it's chest, "Perfect." Tails said sarcasticly, he picked up a piece of rock and slammed it against it's chest, the emerald stayed in however, he tried that several times and each time the same result, "That's it!" he shouted, he grabbed the emerald with his hands and plaeced his legs against the lizard's chest, he pulled on the emerald and eventually it came out.

"Finally!" he said, he flew out of the cave and landed at the base of the mountain and started to walk back to the Hyper Tornado, along the way he repoened his locket, he stared at the picture inside and sighed happily, a smile on his face, but that soon changed to a frown as he reaized something, what if she liked someone else?

That thought struck Tails like a bullet in the chest, "No, even if that's true, i'll still be there to help her and be her freind." he said, he reached the Hyper Tornado and took off back into space, he flew towards Greengate once more, thinking of how to tell Cosmo how he feeled about her.


	4. Chapter 3 Robots and Cannibals

Tails continued to fly the Hyper Tornado towards Greengate, "How should I tell her? Maybe some flowers, a present possibly?" he said to himself, he was trying to figure out how to tell Cosmo how he felt about her, however his thoughts were interrupted when his radar blinked with a large red dot, "What is that?" Tails said to himself, he looked behind him just in time to see a laser coming straight for him.

"AAHH!" he screamed, he turned quickly but wasn't fast enough, the left engine was hit and he plummeted towards a jungle planet, as he fell closer the damaged engine came off, the plane slammed into the ground and Tails hit his head on the side of the cockpit, the force of the impact knocked him unconcious.

"Ugh..." Tails said while sitting back up, he looked around at the world outside, the trees were massive and vines covered their trunks, the waterfall in front of him was sapphire blue, "Where am I?" Tails said, he got out and looked at the plane, luckily he had managed to land in a softer spot than most would think, the only problem was the left engine had been blown completely off the plane, "Great, now I have to go searching for an engine."

Tails began to walk off in search of the engine, he climbed a tree and looked out at the world, "This might actually be a nice vacation spot." he said, when he descended to the ground he saw something in the distance and ran towards it, but it ran as well, "Hey wait!" he shouted after it, he ran towards it faster but as luck would have it, his foot was ensnared in a trap, it hoisted him into the air.

"Well this is akward." he said, seconds later however several humans came out from their hiding places, they had black paint on their faces and some had bones through their noses while others had tatoos, they were cannibals, they pointed spears and other weapons at Tails, "Um, hi?" he said, hoping for a chance to escape.

"Uyaa!" one of them shouted, clearly giving an order in whatever language they spoke, the others took him down from the trap and tied his arms, legs, and even his tails to a long stick, they then began to carry him back to their village, "How am I gonna get out of this one?" Tails said to himself.

Tails tried to bite through the rope using his sharp canine teeth, but only got punched by one of them as punishment, he struggled against the ropes and got punched again, "Stop that!" he said to them, only to be punched again, he sighed and just waited for a chance to escape, when they finally had brought him back to where they came from they put him an some kind of rotating rack over a small pit, Tails finally realized what they intended to do, they were going to eat him.

Tails screamed in rage, "You cannibals!" he said, the only response he got was the sound of firewood being piled beneath him, Tails gulped as he thought this was the end for him, they lit the fire and it began to come closer to his fur, Tails then noticed something, the ropes were getting weaker from the heat, he tried to snap the rope around his tails, as the rope snapped however, the cannibals turned towards him, wondering what the sound was, they found out when Tails used his tails to fly upwards away from the fire.

He flung the stick towards them knocking most of them down, "Ha! How do you like that!?" he said to them, the cannibals threw spears at him and Tails began to fly through the forest towards his plane, the spears kept coming, each time they missed and sprung more of the cannibal's traps.

Eventually however, Tails began to grow tired of flying and landed on the ground, not hesitating to run, one of the spears barely trimmed one of his bangs to an unnoticable degree, "Yikes! I need to get out of here!" Tails said and began to run faster, unfortunatly he tripped on something and fell to the ground, he looked at it and saw the left engine from his plane, the damage was nowhere near what he expected though, the only reason it fell off was the welding that held it to the plane had been destroyed.

Tails then got an idea, he opened the side of the engine and flipped a switch inside, he heard the cannibal's foot steps coming closer and closer as he waited there, "Come on!" he screamed at it, finally the engine ignited and Tails got on top of it, "So long suckers!" he said while blasting away on the jet engine, as he flew towards his plane he noticed a shadow above him, "What now?!" he said while looking up, above him was a large mechanical dragon with missle launchers.

The dragon swiped at him with it's massive claws, barely missing, Tails pulled out a small device and threw it at the dragon, it stuck to one of the missle launchers and seconds later it exploded, the dragon however attacked again, this time with a laser it shot from it's mouth, Tails ducked under it and said, "Maybe he needs to see a dentist."

He threw more bombs and eventually the dragon crashed into the ground, sending Tails upwards and shutting the jet engine off, both fell downwards towards a waterfall, Tails landed in the water fall while the engine landed in it's spot on the Hyper Tornado, "And that had to happen why?" he said, he walked over to the engine and welded it back in place.

Soon after he took off and headed for Greengate once more, "Now how can I tell her? Hmmm..." he said, once more he was back to his original train of thought.


	5. Chapter 4 Searching for a gift

Tails thought for several hours of how to tell Cosmo how he felt about her, eventually he decided that getting her a gift would be his best chance, "But what should I get her?" he asked himself, "Maybe I could stop there and look for a gift." he said while noticing a large space shopping center, at first glance it was an ordinary space station, but the large sign that said 'Shopping Center' gave it away, Tails landed the Hyper Tornado in one of the hangars, "Okay, let's see, where can I get a gift?" he asked no one but himself.

Tails walked over to a sign that also served as a map, on the sign was locations for all the stores, Tails finally picked out three stores to check first, the first one was a gift shop with things from all over the galaxy, "I can probbably find a gift here, but if not i've still got two other stores." Tails said while entering.

Tails walked over to the customer service area and said, "Excuse me, but do you have anything that would be a good gift for a, well um, a girl?" the man simply pointed towards a row on the far end of the store, "Thanks." Tails said and walked over to the row of objects, when he looked down the isle he saw flowers, and some dresses, "Okay, let's see what I can find here." he said while beginning to look, first he looked at the flowers, "Hmmmm, what would she like?" Tails asked himself, eventually he chose several boquets and put them together, he purchased them and left the store because Cosmo already had a dress.

"Okay, now what else should I get her?" he said, he went to the next store and found it to be a card store, he thought for a moment, then said, "Why the heck not?" he walked into the store and asked the same question again, the person told him where and he went to the isle the cards were in, "Okay let's see, what should I get this time?" he asked himself, he looked at the cards, some were too staight forwards for him, others he couldn't understand, eventually he found a card that had what he wanted, he bought it and went to the third store.

"What the heck?" he said, the store was a jewlery store, but the jewelry was all black and red, Tails walked over to the service desk and was about to ask his question when he noticed who was behind the counter, "Shadow!?" he said, sure enough behind the counter was Shadow himself, "Hello Tails." was all he said, Tails asked his question and Shaodow gave him a question back, "Finally got over the plant girl?" he said, "No, I haven't." Tails said, "Well get over it! Tails she's a plant and you're an animal, besides, she's dead and you can't bring her back, and she's better off dead anyways." Shadow said, Tails' clenched his fist tightly, he wanted to punch Shadow in the face right then and there, so he did, and Shadow fell to the floor unconcious.

Luckily for Tails no one had seen him do that, "That'll teach you to insult Cosmo." he muttered as he left the store, he went back to the map and located another jewelry store, when he got there he said, "Oh my god!" there were several rows of glass cases that went to the ceiling, each one filled with a different type of jewelry, "Well I better start searching." he said, he walked up and down the isles until he saw something he was sure Cosmo would like, in the case was a necklace embedded with green emeralds, and several diamonds, he looked at the price tag and immediatly felt defeated.

"How am I gonna aford this?" he said, the other items were nowhere near as expensive as the necklace, Tails stared at the necklace and reminded himself how much Cosmo meant to him, "There has to be a way." he said, he went to the register and asked, "Is there any way you could lower the price for that necklace?" he pointed at the emerald necklace in the case, "I'm sorry, I can't do that because of two reasons, one being that necklace is extremely valuble, and two it's hand crafted and one of a kind." the man said.

Tails walked back over to the case, he looked at the price tag and checked how much money he had, it was nowhere near enough for the necklace, he once more looked at the price and sighed with defeat, "I guess you can't have everything." he said while beginning to leave, after he left the store however he saw something on the ground, he picked it up and saw what it was, it was a wad of hundred dollar bills, "Now who would leave this lying in the middle of the floor?" he said.

Tails looked around for someone that might have dropped it, but noticed all the people around him were beginning to leave, he looked at the clock on the far wall and noticed it was almost closing time, "I've gotta hurry if I want that necklace!" he said, Tails ran back into the store and over to the register, he told the person what he wanted and the person got him the necklace, Tails walked out of the store with the necklace in a black box.

Tails began to walk towards the exit closest to the Hyper Tornado, as he walked however he heard someone following him, he looked back and saw Shadow walking towards him, "I better get out of here!" he said while beginning to walk faster, and so did Shadow, Tails eventually began to run towards the exit, and Shaodow ran as well, closing the distance between them, "I'll get you for that!" he screamed at Tails, Tails then noticed the gates had begun to close, he ran as fast as he could towards the gate.

Tails barely made it and had to slide under it to get out in time, Shadow however wasn't so lucky, "I'll find you, and when I do, i'll beat you so hard you'll wish you were dead!" he screamed, but Tails had already gotten into the Hyper Tornado and left.

"Now that's taken care of, but I still have to give them to her, and that'll be the hardest thing ever." Tails said as he flew the plane, luckily there wasn't much further for him to go before he reached Greengate, and when he saw the planet he became more nervous than ever, it was time for him to do the hardest thing in his entire life.


	6. Chapter 5 Stealth of night

Tails began his descent towards Greengate, he landed on a small stretch of land just outside the city, "Okay, now how am I gonna find Cosmo?" he asked himself, he walked towards the city he'd passed over on his way down, luckily it was night, he knew most seedrians didn't trust animals so he would have to be careful as to not wake anyone, "This is gonna take a long time." Tails said when he noticed how many houses there were.

Tails walked over to a window on one of the houses and looked in, "No way she's in there." he said while referring to how much the house needed repairs, he walked over to another one and saw it was a store, "I doubt she'll be here." he said while walking away, unaware of a black figure following him from the rooftops.

He checked several houses but didn't find her, there was only one house left, it was a massive mansion, obviously meant for someone important to live there, "It can't hurt to look." he said while walking through the front gate, he reached the front door and slowly opened it because he couldn't go from window to window looking inside, "Time to start searching." he said.

Tails looked around the mansion's foyer, it was mainly white with plant-like collumns going up to the ceiling,in the center there was a staircase, he noticed a hallway to his right and began to walk down it, "Okay then, where would I find a bedroom?" he said, he opened one of the doors, he found it to be a closet with a broom, dustpan, and other cleaning supplies, all were enviromently feindly. He continued down the hallway and came across a kitchen, inside was what you would expect, he searched the entire hall but found no bedrooms.

He walked back to the foyer and decided to check upstairs, he walked up the stairs and began to walk down the hallway, he opened a door slightly and took a look inside, this time he saw a bedroom, in the bed was a very young seedrian, probbably about three or four, Tails couldn't tell, "Heh, too bad this isn't Cosmo's room, I would've liked to see her again." he said while leaving and closing the door, unaware that the young girl had woke up when he spoke, she hadn't seen him however and thought it was a relative.

Tails walked down the hall, but as luck would have it one of the floor boards creaked loudly as he stepped on it, "You gotta be kidding me." he said quietly, and to make things worse someone opened a door to see what the noise was, Tails leapt into the shadows and out of sight, hoping he wasn't found, the person that came out was similar to Cosmo, only she had viloet eyes, a blue dress, and a flower on top of her head, "Cosmo, was that you getting out of bed again?" the person said, Tails remained in the shadows, eventually the person shrugged and went back inside the room.

"So Cosmo's in this house somewhere. But where?" Tails said to himself while emerging from the shadows, he walked over to another door and saw another seedrian, but she wasn't Cosmo, he searched several rooms but still hadn't found her in any of them, "Ugh! How many rooms are there?" he exclaimed, but not loud enough to be heard by anyone.

He looked out the window and saw the sun coming up, "Come on! Can't anything ever be easy!?" he said loudly, which was a mistake, he woke up everyone in the house, he heard them getting out of bed, he ran downstairs and into an airduct above the kitchen table, several people walked into the kitchen, "Did you hear that sound earlier?" a purple male said to another one, "Yes, I think we all heard it, I also heard a noise last night, I checked if it was Cosmo again but it wasn't her, I didn't see anyone." the girl he saw the previous night said.

Just then, Cosmo came into the kitchen and saw everyone talking, "What's going on?" she asked, "We heard a noise last night and this morning, but don't know who it was." the male one said, "Well I know it wasn't me, but maybe we coulld go on a picnic later today if it's okay with you guys." she said, the others agreed and left to their rooms, Tails crawled through the air vent and into the foyer, he ran out the door and back to the Hyper Tornado, "I can't believe it, I had my chance to tell her but blew it, then again her entire family was there." he said to himself.

Tails took off the ground and flew around for a bit until he noticed something, Cosmo and her family were heading to the picnic area, but that wasn't what caught Tails' eye, it was the fact that Shadow was at the picnic area waiting for them.


	7. Chapter 6 A rematch

Tails watched as they walked towards the picnic area, he was worried for all of them, but he was focused on Cosmo, "I will not lose her again!" he screamed, the plane dove downwards, however on the ground was another story, "So, your about that age Cosmo, have any boys caught your eye yet?" Cosmo's mother asked, "Well actually one has." she said nervously, "Who is it?" her older sister teased, "His name's Ta-" but was cut off when a voice said, "Time for me to finish what I started." everyone looked and saw Shadow standing there, a grim expression on his face, "S-Shadow!?" Cosmo screamed, he said nothing, he simply prepared to throw a chaos spear into her chest.

"Not today Shadow!" another voice said, bullets slammed into the ground near Shadow, everyone looked up and saw the Hyper Tornado fly overhead, "So, he wants a rematch?" Shadow said, he threw a chaos spear at the plane and Tails narrowly dodged them, he fired a volley of missles from the underside of the plane, Shadow destroyed the missles before they did any damage at all, "You can't win this time!" Shadow said as he threw more chaos spears, one of them scraped the side of the wing.

Tails flew towards him and fired his machine guns, but Shadow dodged and said, "You weak fool!" he fired a chaos blast and destroyed the left wing, the plane slammed into the ground, "You can't protect her this time!" he said while facing Cosmo and her family once more, he was about to kill them when a voice said, "I think otherwise Shadow! I will not lose her again!" Shadow turned and saw Tails, he was bleeding from his left arm and had several bruises, "If you want to die, then so be it!" Shadow shouted at him.

Tails said nothing so Shadow threw a punch at him, but Tails blocked with the side of his arm and threw his own punch, but Shadow grabbed his fist, he began to crush his hand and Tails howled in pain, he was thrown to the ground, seemingly defeated, Shadow once more prepared to finish Cosmo, but was hit in the back of the head, "Who did that!?" he screamed while turning around, he saw Tails on his feet once more, ready to fight, "You don't know when to give up do you?" Shadow said to him, he tried to punch Tails but he dodged and kicked Shadow in the chest, sending him staggering backwards.

"No Shadow, you don't know when to stop!" he said while kicking him again, this time however Shadow caught his leg and flung him backwards, Tails got up again, he would not stop until Cosmo was safe, "This time you won't stop me!" Shadow said, he threw a chaos spear at him and Tails went flying into a tree, Shadow didn't hesitate to turn back to Cosmo, he this time threw a chaos spear, but before it hit something hit it and sent it away.

Everyone turned and saw Tails, however his left arm had a red arm cannon on it, "Just give up!" Shadow screamed, Tails fired again and sent Shadow into the side of a tree, Shadow got up again and walked towards him, something was different this time, Shadow's hand began to glow with chaos energy, "Chaos vortex!" he shouted, the blast was in the shape of a vortex and it hit Tails in the chest, he collapsed to the ground.

Tails got back up, his arm cannon fell to the gound, completely useless to him now, Tails fell to one knee as he was completely exhausted, he watched helplessly as Shadow advanced on Cosmo, Tails would not stand for it, he took a few steps back then leapt into the air, using his tails he rammed into Shadow and sent him to the ground, he got back up, he realized Tails would not give up until she was safe, or he was dead.

Tails stood defensively in front of Cosmo and her family, "Fine, you win this time," Shadow said to him, "but you haven't won for good, for I will return! Chaos control!." he shouted and dissapeared in a flash of light, almost immediatly after Shadow left, Tails felt himself being hugged tightly, he looked and saw Cosmo with her arms around him, Tails blushed brightly as this happened, "Um, Cosmo, what are you doing?" he asked her, she gave no reply and continued to hug him, he looked at her family and they were giggling at the scene, Tails finally decided to return the hug, therefore suprising Cosmo, "Tails, why did you come here?" she asked while breaking away from the embrace.

"I wanted to help you with the repairs and space travel, plus I missed you, a lot." he blushed even more at the last part, but Cosmo didn't notice this, she was too happy to be with him again, "Thanks, that was very sweet of you to do that." she said, after catching up on what had happened, Tails walked back to the Hyper Tornado, there was less damage than he'd expected so he could repair it easily, "Do you have a place to stay?" Lucas (Cosmo's father) asked him, "No actually I dont'." Tails said.

They walked back to the mansion after brining the Hyper Tornado to the workshop, "Well, we're out of rooms so you'll have to share with someone." Earthia (Cosmo's mother) said to Tails, "He could stay with me." Cosmo said, Earthia agreed and so did Tails, they went to the room for the night and crawled into the bed, but Tails kept thinking about the fact he was sleeping in the same bed as Cosmo, it was truly a dream come true to him and there was only one thing left to do, tell her how he felt.


	8. Chapter 7 A day alone

The next morning Tails and Cosmo woke up at the exact same time, "Uh..." was all Tails said as he realized that they had somehow during the night held hands, and they still were, they let go and were both blushing, "Good morning." Tails said nervously, hoping she wasn't going to be angry at him, to his suprise though, she wasn't angry at all, in fact she was smiling at him, they went downstairs and found Cosmo's family talking.

"Good morning you two." Galaxina (Comso's older sister) said, "Did you sleep well Tails?" Earthia asked him, "Y-Yes, I slept well." Tails said, he was trying to hide the fact that he and Cosmo had held hands, he knew that if they found out he was in love with Cosmo they would certainly send him away, or worse. He walked over to the table and sat down, "How about you Cosmo?" Lucas asked, "Yes, I slept very well." she said to him, she too sat down at the table, however instead of sitting next to her family, she sat next to Tails, which suprised him.

They ate brekfast then began to talk about what they would do that day, after finding out her family was going to spend the day working on repairs and the spaceship, Cosmo pulled her mother aside and asked, "Is it alright if I spend the day with Tails?" her mother sent a question back, "Is he the boy you like?" Cosmo sighed and said, "Yes." Earthia smiled and said, "If he's who you want to be with, then yes, you can." Cosmo was suprised, that much was certain, however she was unaware Tails was having a similar conversation with her father.

"So, basically what i'm asking, is if I could spend today with your daughter." Lucas was somewhat suprised by the question, but said, "That depends, which one." it then occured to Tails that Cosmo had many sisters, "Um..." was all he said, "Answer me." Lucas demanded, Tails looked down and said, "I'd like to spend the day with Cosmo." Lucas sternly said to him, "Fine, but if you try and go any farther than friends, i'll have you off this planet in less than a heartbeat." Tails nodded nervoulsy, "Yes, I understand." he said, as he sat back down however, he said to himself, "I doubt Cosmo would like me anyways."

Tails and Cosmo remained silent for the rest of the time, and when the others left, they sat in silence for several moments until Tails said, "So, what do you want to do?" Cosmo thought for a moment, then said, "Maybe we could go swimming at the beach?" she hoped Tails would say yes, "Um, I guess we could." he said nervously, Cosmo was extremely happy and ran upstairs to get her swimsuit, Tails also went to get his swimsuit, he got it out of the Hyper Tornado and went back to the main room, then a thought occured to him, "How are we going to get there?" he asked, Cosmo hadn't thought of that, "Maybe we could walk there, it's not that far anyways." she said, and with that said they began to walk towards the beach.

They walked in silence for several moments, eventually Tails and Cosmo glanced at each other at the same time and almost immediatly looked away, "Come on Tails, you can do this, just hold her hand at least." Tails told himself, he gathered all his courage and took Cosmo's hand, this suprised her but she didn't pull away from him, they walked to the beach and arrived soon after, they let go of each other's hands.

"You can go get changed Comso, i'll wait here." Tails said to her, she went into a building to change leaving Tails outside, he didn't really need a swimsuit but he put it on anyways, it was a pair of orange swim trunks with a hole in the back for his tails, "I guess now I have to wait." he said to himself, he waited for a few minutes and eventually Cosmo came out of the building, she was wearing a green two piece swimsuit, Tails accidentally stared at her.

"Tails? Why are you staring at me?" she asked him, Tails stopped staring at her and said, "Um, I was looking at the...trees over there." he said while pointing to two palm trees behind Cosmo, their trunks twisted around each other around half-way up, "Oh, I guess you're not used to those sort of things." Cosmo said.

They walked to the water's edge and Tails dove in, Cosmo was suprised because the water on Greengate was colder than most other planets, and it usually took time to adjust to the tempature, Tails broke the surface and just floated there, "You coming in?" he asked her, she walked out into the water and asked him, "Aren't you cold?" "No, i've got fur remember?" he said to her, Cosmo looked down shyly, "Sorry, I guess I forgot." she said, Tails simply put a hand on her soulder and said, "It's fine, but for now let's just have fun, okay?" Cosmo nodded and splashed him with water, "Hey no fair!" Tails shouted, he splahed some water back at her and she giggled.

They had a water fight for a few minutes then went onto the shore, "What now?" Tails asked her, when she didn't respond he looked over he saw her building a sand replica of something, "What are you making?" he asked her, she replied with, "You'll see." Tails decided it was a competition so he began to make a sand sculpture as well, "Okay Tails, you can look. Tails?" she said while looking at him, however he was busy building his own sculpture, she alked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, "Hm?" he said while turning around, when he did he saw the sand sculpture.

"Woah, that's really good Cosmo." he said, it was a minature of the mansion she lived in with her family, "Thanks, I tried my best." she said while looking away shyly, Tails stepped aside and revealed a replica of the Blue Typhoon, on the bow of the ship was a minature them, "Hey, you even put us on the ship, that was really sweet." Cosmo said to him, "Heh, thanks Cosmo." he said back.

The rest of the day they spent together, as the sun went down they went to the top of a cliff and watched it, "It's time, I just know it, here I go." Tails said so Cosmo couldn't hear him, "Cosmo, there's something I need to tell you." he said while reaching into his Tails for the necklace he'd gotten before, he held it in his hand, but Cosmo couldn't see it, "Yes Tails? What is it?" she asked him, "Ever since I met you, I felt different when you were around, I felt like I mattered more than ever before, you always helped me when I felt bad." Tails said, "Thanks Tails, but why are you saying this?" she asked, "I didn't finish." he said, Comso promised herself she wouldn't interrupt him again, he continued with, "You were always so kind to everyone, and I couldn't bear it when you were gone, I should have told you sooner but here's the truth, Comso, I-I..."

"You what Tails?" she asked him, she expected something like, 'your a good friend.' but was even more suprised by what he said next, he took a deep breath, placed something in her hand and said, "I love you." Cosmo looked in her hand and saw the necklace, she was truly speechless, so instead of saying anything she simply kissed him right then and there, after they broke away, Cosmo said to him, "I love you too." they watched the sun set in each other's arms, Tails then realized it was getting late, and said, "We should be heading back." Comso agreed and they changed out of their swimsuits, to save time Tails flew back to the house with Cosmo in his arms.

Tails put Cosmo down and opened the door, "We're back!" he called out, Earthia, Lucas, and Galaxina came running over and Earthia said, "Where were you?" Tails told them everything except the part when they kissed, but Earthia knew he was hiding something, they went to bed for the night, and right before Tails fell asleep, he said, "Good night, my flower." and cuddled close to her through the entire night.


	9. Chapter 8 The truth

Tails woke up and saw that Cosmo had nestled into his fur overnight, "Heh, I never thought this would happen to me." he said just as she woke up, Cosmo realized what she'd done and said, "S-Sorry Tails, I didn't mean to." Tails let out a small chuckle and said, "It's fine Cosmo, I love you, remember?" she recalled what had happened the previous day, "Oh, you really meant it?" she asked, "Yes, I really meant it, but maybe we should get some brekfast." Tails said to her, she smiled at him and they went downstairs together.

When they arrived they saw Earthia, Lucas, and Galaxina talking about something, "We're up." Tails said, getting their attention, "Oh, good morning Tails." Earthia said while handing him a plate of food, "Thanks, I was pretty hungry." he said while beginning to eat, after he finished eating however, Earthia motioned for him to come over, so he did, "What is it?" he asked.

"I know you're hiding something, so what is it?" she asked him, luckily no-one else was around to hear the following conversation, "W-What do you mean?" Tails said, hoping he could avoid telling what had happened, "When you and Cosmo came back yesterday, you told us what happened but to me it seemed like you skipped a part." Earthia said to the young fox, who by now was fidgiting madly, "Um, well, I didn't tell everythi-" he started to say, but stopped, he was trapped with no way out now.

"I knew you we're hiding something, what happened that you didn't tell us?" Earthia said, Tails gulped as he knew that telling the truth would get him punished, but lying to her would get him punished as well, "Okay, i'll tell you." Tails said with a sigh of defeat.

"Okay, i'm listening so tell me." she said, "I kind of, well we um, me and Cosmo kind of well, we kissed." he finally spit out, inside he thought his life would end there in more ways than one, but to his suprise however, Earthia didn't seem mad at all, "I thought you would eventually, I noticed you two were in love when I fisrt saw the way you protected her," she said to the young fox, "and just so you know, I approve of this." Tails was shocked, "But what about Lucas? He said he'd have me off the planet if I even tried to go farther than friends." he said, "Oh i'll talk with him and make him understand, so you and Cosmo can stop hiding your love for each other." Earthia said while walking back into the kitchen, leaving Tails to wonder why.

He walked back into the kitchen and sat next to Cosmo, and secretly underteath the table he held her hand, "Tails, what if my father finds out?" Cosmo worridly whispered to him, luckily for them however, Lucas was too distracted by a cross-word puzzle, "A four letter word meaning a strong feeling of affection for another person? I should know this." he said to himself as Tails and Cosmo watched from across the table, "Oh he'll understand, i'm sure of it." Tails reassured her, Cosmo just smiled at him and whispered, "I love you." Tails also whispered those words back to her, Earthia had heard them talking and somewhat laughed because they had said the answer to the puzzle, "What?" Lucas said, not having heard the conversation.

After everyone finished eating, Tails and Comso sat on the couch together as the rest of Cosmo's family sat on other pieces of furniture, after discussing what to do for the rest of the day, Tails went to their workshop and started to repair his plane, he pulled out some sheet metal and an idea formed in his head, "I know! Instead of repairing this plane, i'll make the design I haven't tested yet!" he shouted, Tails pulled some blueprints out of the Hyper Tornado and began to work on the frame for the new plane.

After several hours of nonstop work, the plane was finished, and all it needed was a coat of paint, he pulled out some yellow, orange, and green paint, after he finished painting the plane he said, "Okay, now all I need is a name for this thing." Tails noticed that the plane somewhat reminded him of Cosmo, " I know! I'll call it the Cosmic Tornado!" he screamed loudly, the plane greatly resembled the X Tornado, only instead of two machine guns it had four, it also had a fith engine in the middle of the original four, had only a single two person cockpit instead of two as this increased the plane's speed, and was green with yellow stripes with an orange nose cone and engine accents, along both sides he painted the words 'Cosmic Tornado' in yellow paint, one either side of the plane on the left side of the words was a rose that represented Cosmo, and on the right side of the words was his emblem of two fox tails, this was meant to represent their love for each other.

Just then, Cosmo walked in with her family as they'd finished work on the spaceship for that day, Tails didn't notice because his back was turned to them, "Tails? Did you do this while we were gone?" Cosmo asked, Tails turned around, he was suprised they were there, but said, "Yeah, I did this." Cosmo and her family were amazed at the plane, they looked at it long and hard for several minutes, while they were looking at the plane however, Tails motioned for Cosmo to come over to where he was, and she did, "Yes Tails?" she asked him, "See the symbols on the side?" he asked her, Cosmo looked at the plane's side and noticed the two symbols, "Yes, I see them but, why Tails?" she asked, "Those symbols represent how much I love you, and that the fact will never change." he said to her, Cosmo smiled at him lovingly, since the others were distracted by the plane, Tails and Cosmo leaned in and kissed a second time, after they broke away they noticed that the others were still fascinated by the plane.

"Are you guys gonna stare at my plane all day?" he said, the others went inside the house and went to bed, as Tails and Cosmo climbed into the bed for the night, Tails kissed her cheek and said, "Good night." he and Cosmo cuddled each other through the entire night, both not wanting morning to come, but both were unaware of the pain the next day would bring.


	10. Chapter 9 Shadow strikes back

Tails and Cosmo woke up the next day and smiled at each other, "Good morning Cosmo." Tails said to her, she simply smiled and they went downstairs for brekfast, however when they could hear what was happining, they became extremely nervous, they heard Lucas scream in rage, "How could you approve!?" they heard another voice they recognized as Earthia's say, "They can be together and you can not change that!" they didn't hear Lucas say anything, so they assumed he was either dead, or too shocked to say anything.

They walked in and sat next to each other, Lucas gave Tails a glare that would've killed him if looks could kill, "I take it you found out?" Tails said nervously, "Indeed, but if Earthia approves, then I have to as well, it's the law that if one approves the other has to as well, but I still hate the idea." Lucas said, Tails and Cosmo got two plates of food and began to eat, under the table as you would expect they were holding hands, but no-one noticed this.

Tails and Cosmo finished first and decided to take a walk, "We'll see you guys later!" Tails called to the family as they left, they went to the top of a cliff overlooking the city, "It's beautiful isn't it." Cosmo commented as the sun rose, painting the sky an orange color, "Not as beautiful as you though." Tails said to her, she blushed a bright crimson after hearing him say that, "T-Thanks Tails, that's very kind of you to say that." she said, Tails just smiled at her and was about to say something else, but they both heard a sound from the forest behind them.

They turned around and saw Shadow standing there, Tails immediatly stood defensively in front of Cosmo, "What do you want Shadow!?" Tails demanded to know, "I intend to make you feel the same pain I felt when I lost my friend Maria." Shadow said grimly, "That was over fifty years ago!" Tails screamed at him, Shadow said nothing but began to walk towards them, Tails and Cosmo began to back away from him, however they soon ran out of ground and were both inches from falling to their doom, Tails decided to attack and he charged Shadow, but he was punched into a tree, "Now to make you feel the pain I did." he said as he continued to walk towards Cosmo.

As Shadow was about to finish her, Tails rammed him from the side and he fell to the ground, "You try and stop me?" he said as a challenge while getting up, "Yes I do!" Tails said before kicking him backwards somewhat, Shadow threw chaos spears at Tails but he dodged, "You've gotten better i'll give you that, but you're nowhere near defeating me!" Shadow said while throwing a punch that hit Tails in the chest, he fell onto his back and groaned in pain as it felt like Shadow had broke his ribcage.

"Tails!" Cosmo screamed, she was clearly worried fro him, "He can't protect you now, and he'll feel the same pain I did, even though he already has once he'll feel it again." Shadow said while he advanced once more, but something grabbed his leg so he looked down, Tails was on his chest and grabbing his leg, "You won't hurt her!" Tails said before yanking him to the ground, Tails got up and once more prepared to defend Cosmo.

Shadow got up and tried to attack Cosmo with a punch, but Tails used one of his tails and blocked it, Shadow tried to punch him but he used both his tails to block the punches over and over again, eventually Tails whipped Shadow with his right tail and he stopped punching, giving Tails the oppurtinity to wrap his left tail around Shadow's legs, he swung him around and around like he did to Hawk in the earth tournament, he eventually made Shadow fly into a tree.

He got up and advanced on the two, "What do we do Tails?" Cosmo asked, "We try and fight him off until we can escape." Tails replied to her, she grabbed his arm out of fear, although she felt better when Tails was protecting her, "Give up Tails, there's no way you can win." Shadow said, Tails didn't budge, he stood there with Cosmo behind him, "Forget it Shadow!" he screamed at his enemy.

"Fine, you'll both die then." Shadow said while throwing more chaos spears, they hit Tails and he collapsed to the ground, he felt more pain than ever before, but he got back up and continued to stand in front of Cosmo, "Will you just die already!?" Shadow screamed, but Tails' reply to that was, "I will not die!" Shadow scoffed and threw more chaos spears at him, however they missed as Tails dodged them, Tails kicked Shadow in the chest and he stumbled backwards away from them.

However Shadow wasn't finished yet, he threw a chaos blast that hit Tails in the chest, he went flying over the side of the cliff and barely managed to hold onto the ledge, it was truly a miracle he even survived the blast itself, Tails pulled himself up and said, "Just leave us alone!" but Shadow said to him, "Not until you feel the pain I did." he threw another attack but Tails dodged, "Please, just leave us alone." Comso said to Shadow, but he ignored her and continued to attack.

Tails punched Shadow in the side of his head with as much force as he could muster, and he fell to one knee gripping the side of his head in pain, as he removed his hand you could see there was blood on his glove, "You furry little bast-" but Shadow couldn't finish the sentance as Tails punched him in the chest, sending him staggering backwards into the side of a tree, "I'll kill you!" Shadow screamed, he charged Tails, but was punched in the chest again, Tails had become stronger from his determination to protect Cosmo, but Shadow could still defeat him easily so he'd have to keep blocking and dodging.

Shadow had had enough of this, he decided to use an attack he hadn't used in years, "Time for you to die!" he said, his hands began to glow yellow and lightining flew out of them, the lightining hit Tails and he collapsed to the ground, "Cosmo, run as fast as you can." Tails said weakly, she didn't want to leave him so she said, "No Tails, i'm staying with you." but Tails wouldn't hear it and screamed as loud as he could, "Just run! I'll be fine but you have to get away from here!" Cosmo said to him, "Just don't die." and ran like he had told her to.

Shadow was about to give chase but Tails said, "Your fight is with me!" while struggling to stand up, "You really want to die don't you." Shadow said, as he was about to attack Tails however something hit him in the chest, Tails had punched him as hard as he could, he kicked and punched Shadow until he was inches from falling, at one punch Tails knocked loose Shadow's emerald, he grabbed it and said to Shadow, "You can either leave us alone or i'll finish you now!" but Shadow was too confident and said, "You don't have the heart, you can't kill a person without becoming a monster." but Tails knew a way around that, "And yet you were artifically created, so therefore your not really a person!" Tails punched him one more time and Shadow stumbled over the side of the cliff, Tails watched as he fell, and he was impaled by the top of a tree, killing him for good.

Tails ran in the direction Cosmo had and found her hiding behind a tree, "Cosmo, it's okay now, I got rid of Shadow for good." he said, Cosmo ran foreward and hugged him while resting her head on his shoulder, "Thank goodness you're alright, but what did you do to Shadow?" Cosmo asked him, "I punched him over the edge of the cliff, he's gone for good." Tails said, Cosmo realized that he meant Shadow was dead and said, "Thank you Tails, now he can't bother anyone again." they walked back to the house and explained the whole battle to Cosmo's family.

"Thank you for protecting my daughter, I guess I misjudged you." Lucas said before going upstairs, Tails and Cosmo spent the rest of the day with each other, when night finally came, they crawled into bed and cuddled closely, "I love you." Tails said to her, "I know." Cosmo said back to him before they both fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 10 A seemingly ruinous defeat

Tails woke up and immediatly began to panic, "No! This can't be happening!" he screamed, Cosmo was gone and in her place was a note with the Eggman logo on it, the note said, 'Tails, I have the girl and her family, if you want to save their lives then come to the Egg Fleet and let me kill you while theyw watch, then both of you will feel pain, you have four hours to come to my ship before I kill them.' Tails was enraged, "You won't get away with this Eggman!" he screamed, he ran downstairs and into the worksop.

He got in the Cosmic Tornado and said, "When I find you Eggman, I swear if anything happened to her i'll kill you!" he took off in the direction of a large amount of ships that he assumed was the Egg Fleet, he saw that each ship had the Eggman logo on it's side, the ships fired at Tails and he dodged while firing back, "Where are you Eggman!?" Tails screamed in rage, he flew low to the deck of one ship and destroyed it's cannons with his machine guns.

Unknown to him however, Eggman was watching his every move, "The fox thinks he can save you? Well he's wrong about that!" he said to Cosmo and her family, "Let us go!" Cosmo demanded, but Eggman simply ignored her and ordered the entire fleet to attack Tails.

The ships fired at Tails and he barely was able to dodge the guns, "Which one is the command ship?" he said to himself, he knew Eggman usually kept his prisinors near him so he'd have to find the command ship of the massive fleet, unknown to him though, one of the ships opened it's front and fired a laser at Tails, the blast hit the left wings and blasted them off, Tails screamed several curses at Eggman while his plane fell, he slammed into the ground below and looked at the damage that had been done.

"How can I save Cosmo now?" he said, the plane would need an entirely set of left wings, not to mention the engines had been damaged on the crash landing, then an idea formed in his head, but before he could do anything several robots pinned him down, "Let me go!" he demanded, but the robots didn't listen, instead they took his emeralds and left, Tails knew Eggman had the remaining emeralds so now he had all of them.

"No! I can't believe I failed you Cosmo." Tails said sadly, he opened his locket and looked inside at the picture, he thought about how much he cared for her, and that he would never be able to ask the question he wanted to since he saw her again, but while Tails was doubting himself he got an idea, he screamed,"I surreneder!" as loud as he could while waving a white flag back and forth.

Eggman saw this and sent his robots down to capture him, "Perfect." Tails said to himself, as the robots got closer Tails noticed a flaw in his plan, "Not perfect." he said, the robots were ones he couldn't defeat, he inteneded to have Eggman send down his robots, then he would destroy them and use the metal to fix his plane, so he had no choice but to be captured.

The robots put iron handcuffs on his hands, Tails tried to free himself but the cuffs were too strong for him, "I'm sorry Cosmo." he said as the robots led him to the ship, they alked through the halls of the ship, as they walked Tails thought about all the good times he'd had with Cosmo, he thought about when they were trapped in the underground cave, he'd used an electricity cord to kill the metarex that attacked him, next he thought about the party and how he was embarresed when he landed on top of her after the disco ball nearly hit her, the force of the impact with the floor made him kiss her, but it didn't count because it was an accident, then he thought about the planet with magic, he couldn't remember the name but he did remember that they'd accidentally sprung a trap and were launched into a lake together, they almost kissed then, but Amy had interrupted, then he thought about when Shadow tried to kill her, Tails had sacrificed everything and nearky died trying to protect her, and no-one would ever forget that, and then there was the kiss they shared on the beach with the sun setting behind them, it was a moment Tails wanted to last forever, but eveything comes to an end eventually.

When they entered the main command room, the fisrt thing Tails saw was Cosmo and her fomily trapped behind a glass wall, Tails whispered her name to himself and then Eggman hovered down in front of him, "I see you decided to come, and just so you know what REAL pain is, you'll die at the hands of this!" he said to Tails, the lights in the back of the room came on and revealed a massive machine, it was a humanoid dragon covered in spikes and guns, on it's back were twenty missle launchers and the robot itself was made of the same material as Dark Oak's armor, Tails stared at the machine in horror then turned to Cosmo.

"Cosmo, just always remember I died protecting you, and that i'll always love you." he said, Cosmo nodded sadly, every member of Cosmo's family looked downwards so they didn't see what happened, but somewhow Eggman made them look and they couldn't look away, "Now Tails, just to be fair, if you somehow win against my machine i'll let her and her family go, but if not they'll live, but as my slaves." Eggman said to his foe, Tails said nothing, he now had the chance to save Cosmo, and he intended to take it, but his happiness was short lived as Eggman said, "Oh, did I forget to mention that the machine is powered by all SEVEN Chaos Emeralds? Because it is." Tails looked downwards, he thought he couldn't win this one.

Eggman hovered down and sat in the controls of his machine, the Chaos Emeralds began to power it up and Tails stared in horror, but as the machine powered up he felt something inside him, his body was surrounded by a light blue aura, not even Tails himself could answer why until he realized what was happening, his love for Cosmo had made him even more powerful than Sonic and Shadow together in their super forms, "Time to end you!" Eggman said as his machine was at full power, Tails just stood there and waited for Eggman to make a move, things were about to get interesting.


	12. Chapter 11 An unforgettable battle

**Mach is owend by Mach-Be and was requested to make an apperance**

Tails stared at the massive mechanical dragon, "Bring it on tough guy!" he screamed at Eggman, "If you say so fox-boy!" he said befoe trying to smash Tails with the dragon's massive fists, but Tails dodged and pressed a small button on his communicator, it seemingly did nothing at the moment, but Tails then punched the dragon's chest sending it into the far wall, but when it got up there was only an extremely small dent in it's chest.

The dragon opened it's mouth and bit down on the area Tails was standing on, but barely missed as Tails dodged, "You can't run forever Tails!" Eggman taunted him, Tails punched it this time in the knee joint, the casing cracked somewhat but still held firmly, Eggman backhanded Tails through the wall and he landed on his back, as Tails sat up he saw someone asleep in a holding cell.

The person was human, wearing woodland camo pants, an open black jacket, a black T-shirt, a black cap, military-like boots, and motocross-like gloves, Tails then looked back at Eggman who was advancing on him, ready to kill him then and there, "Are you ready to die yet?" he said as a challenge, Tails quickly decided to break open the holding cell, he reeled back a punch and smashed open the door which woke the person up instantly.

"Come on!" Tails said, the person quickly decided to take the chance to escape and ran out the door next to Tails, the two stood there facing the massive dragon, "I see you found Mach, but even he can't save you from me!" Eggman said to them as he fired machine guns, buth Tails and Mach dodged the bullets, Mach pulled out an L96 and fired his anti-robot ammo, but to his suprise it had almost no effect at all, "That's impossible!" he screamed, Tails charged the robot and punched it's knee joint again, causing more cracks but not enough for it to be destroyed.

"You cannot win!" Eggman said before firing several missles, the missles slammed into Tails and Mach sending them into the wall, Tails was the first to get up as he was not going to let Eggman win, Mach sat up seconds after Tails and fired his regular ammo at the robot's chest, there was only a few scratches on the metal however as a result, Eggman fired machine guns at Tails, one of the bullets hit him in the leg, it hurt, but not nearly enough for him to go down as his love for Cosmo kept him going.

"I'll put an end to you no matter what it takes!" Eggman screamed as several laser turrets emerged from the ceiling, they all fired at Tails so he dodged, one of them bounced off the ground and hit him in the back of his head, "Ow, that does it!" Tails screamed before punching the machine in it's knee joint as hard as he could, the aromor on it's knee broke away but the robot remained standing and ready to fight.

Tails looked over at Mach, he was apparantly loading another type of ammo into his gun, when he fired this time however, sparks flew from the robot's knee and there was and explosion, the bottom part of it's leg was separated from it's body and the dragon was now using it's wings to stay up in the air, "Time to take you down!" Tails shouted before slamming into it's side, the robot hit the ground hard but immediatly got back up and slammed both of them into the wall again, "How can I take this thing down?" Tails said to himself, he then realized that the robot couldn't go after two targets at once, "Mach, can you distract it while I try and finish it off?" Tails asked him, Mach nodded and immediatly fired his gun again, the bullets merely scratched the robot's surface but then again he was only trying to distract it, luckily it worked and Eggman switched his focus to Mach.

While Mach distracted Eggman, Tails was sneaking up behnd the robot, he leapt onto the missle launchers and destroyed them, the resulting explosion opened a small hole in the robot's back, but before Tails could do anything Eggman hit him with the dragon's arm, due to it's spikes Tails was now bleeding in several places, but he remained standing, "I won't go down that easy!" he said before slamming into the side of it, Eggman decided to test his creation's ultimate power, there was a bright flash and the robot was now glowing a golden color, "A machine can't turn super with the emeralds!" Tails screamed, "Oh but this one can, I finally have you beat Tails!" Eggman boasted, but he overlooked one very important factor of his plan, Tails slammed into it's side but was thrown back by the robot itself, "What!?" Eggman screamed, he tried to move the machine's controls but they wouldn't budge, the machine itself was now in control.

Tails repeatedly tried to attack it but was repeatedly thrown back by the machine, Mach was also attacking and being badly injured in the process, "Time for me to go!" Eggman said before ejecting from his robot, he hovered his way to the ship's control room and began to try and find a way to regain control of his robot.

Tails slammed into the robot yet again, only this time he was thrown back and through the wall that separated him and Cosmo, he sat up and the aura surrounding him dissapeared, he saw Cosmo run over to him, she threw her arms around him in a tight embrace, "Please, don't die." she said while crying into his shoulder, Tails caressed her hair while saying, "I'm fine Cosmo, everything will be okay." but unknown to him the mechanical dragon had beaten Mach into the wall, he was too badly injured to continue the fight and had to lie down to rest, the robot turned around and advanced towards Tails.

Tails noticed this and said, "Cosmo, come on!" while grabbing her hand and starting to run, the robot didn't head for Cosmo's family because it's target was Tails, they reached a hole in the side of the Grand Egg Imperial (the ship that this battle took place on) and as the dragon swiped it's claws to kill them they jumped off the ship, Cosmo expected to hit the ground and was suprised when they landed in a plane, "Now the tables have turned!" Tails said.

The plane was yellow with a green nose cone, it's wings were in the shape of an X and had black tips, the engines had orange accents, there was a streak of black running from front to back across the top of the plane, it also had two cockpits, each holding two people in them but both Tails and Cosmo were in the front one with the back one empty, "Tails, how did you get the X Tornado here?" Cosmo asked, Tails explained to her that the button he pressed on his communicator was a remote control to bring the plane to him, "Now let's take that thing down!" he said, just then however another plane appeared beside them, it was a heavily modified F-14 Tomcat with Mach in the cockpit, "Ready when you are." he said, both planes flew towards the dragon and fired, the shots had little effect but the dragon was now chasing them, this would be when Tails proved just how much he cared about Cosmo.


	13. Chapter 12 The unforgettable sacrifice

**Imagine whatever form of the X Tornado you want, i'm stuck over which one I like better, silver or yellow**

Tails and mach flew their planes towards the massive dragon, Tails fired several missles but they had almost no effect at all, Mach fired his own missles only for the same thing to happen, the dragon fired several homing missles and most were shot down, but one came straight for Tails, "Cosmo,i'm sorry I have to do this, but I can't have you get hurt." Tails said as he pulled a switch under the controls, in a flash of light Cosmo found herself back in the room with her family, Tails had used a form of Chaos Control to get her to safety, "Tails, j-just don't die on me." she said sadly while watching the missle close in on her love.

"Come on go faster!" Tails said while pushing the X Tornado to it's limits, but the missle kept coming, he tried to confuse it with smaller ones but that failed as it came closer, "Hang on!" Mach said while putting his plane in the way of the missle, he managed to get it's attantion and it began to chase him instead, "Hang on Mach!" Tails shouted while fring lasers at the missle, causing it to explode near the plane's engines, the F-14 began to spiral downwards and crash-landed on the Grand Egg Imperial, "Get it Tails!" Mach shouted to him, it was all up to Tails now.

He flew the X Tornado straight at the dragon and fired into it's mouth as it prepared to try and bite him, the dragon's mouth blasted open and revealed several mechanical teeth, "I bet he has to see a special dentist for either robots or dragons." Tails said, trying to make a joke out of it, but the dragon charged him and Tails was now flying low to the ocean below the Egg-fleet, "What's it doing?" he said as the dragon opened it's mouth wide, it began to charge something until Tails realized what it was too late.

The dragon fired a laser that slammed into the ocean creating a massive wall of water, Tails couldn't see anything but blue as the water surrounded him, he managed to get out of it and flew upwards with the left engine trailing smoke, Tails looked at the radar in front of him, "Gaah!" he screamed in pain as the damaged radar began to electricute him, but he continued to fly the plane even in the extreme pain he felt.

"It's time I do you in!" he screamed as he charged the dragon, he had a hard time trying to fly as the radar shocked him with even more electricity, but he managed, "Laser fire!" Tails screamed, two blasts of electricity fired and slammed into the dragon, it was electricuted for a few seconds but remained active.

"Fine then, time to take things more seriously!" he shouted as he flew upwards above the dragon, Tails flew into the dark storm clouds that had gathered and the dragon hovered in the center of them while Tails used the clouds as cover for his attacks, "Pulse cannons fire!" he shouted while two, far more powerful blasts fired and hit the dragon, it fired missles and guns but Tails dodged again, "Time to-GAAH!" Tails screamed as the damaged radar continued to electricute him, causing him to allow the dragon a clear shot at him, it fired and disabled both engines, "Not today!" Tails screamed while the two engines rose up somewhat and between the engines a third emerged and ignited, allowing Tails to continue the fight.

Tails fired countless missles that hit the dragon, it roared and fired back while Tails dodged with a series of barrel rolls, "Let's see how you like this!" Tails said while coming straight for the dragon, "Chaos pulse blast!" he said, the nose cone fired a wide ranged blast that badly damaged the dragon's vision sensors, it now was relying on hearing alone, and both were having problems since Tails was being hurt with electricity from the damaged radar in his plane.

Tails fired another volley of countless missles that slammed into the dragon, causing even more damage, the dragon chased after him, "Time to end this!" Tails shouted while coming around and firing another volley of missles, the dragon was enraged and decided to unleash it's full power against Tails, it fired a wide range blast that narrowley missed Tails by less than one-eighth of an inch, "I will protect Cosmo!" Tails said while the electricity zapped him again, it had been for the whole battle and would not stop.

"Okay, let's see how ya like this!" Tails said while pulling a switch, blue light engulfed the X Tornado and when it dissapeared it was in battle armor mode, Tails sliced at the dragon with his sword and created a large gash in it's chestplate, the robot fired back with missles and Tails blocked with his shield, "Time to take you down for good!" Tails said while slashing the robt again, this time he destroyed one of it's arms, the dragon was enraged and managed to find Tails by using the sound of the engines and it fired a massive laser out of it's mouth, but Tails saw this coming and transformed the plane back to it's jet mode, he flew out of the way and fired even more missles, causing even more damage, but he couldn't keep this up forever as the radar continued to electricute him.

"Cosmo, get off the ship with your family now!" Tails screamed into a radio, he had a plan but it was extremely dangerous, "Okay Tails, just be careful." Cosmo replied with worry as her and her family got into a small escape water craft and took off to a nearby island, "I'm sorry Cosmo," Tails said silently, "but this is the only way." Tails flew upwards above the Grand Egg Imperial and into the clouds, the dragon followed him closely, "Good bye Cosmo, we'll meet again someday if this doesn't work like I want it to." the X Tornado dove downwards towards the massive ship with the robot dragon following him, both picked up speed until they were streaks of light for everyone else, Eggman had also escaped to the island seeing as it was hopeless to try and regain control of his creation, and watched as his rival plummeted towards his ship.

Tails and the dragon came closer and closer to the ship as Cosmo and her family, along with Eggman, watched, "Tails don't!" Cosmo screamed, but he couldn't hear her, he could however see her, "I love you Cosmo, don't ever forget that." he said as he pulled up as much as he could, the dragon slammed into the ship and everything exploded, "Tails!" Cosmo screamed, but when the explosion stopped, there was nothing left, "He sacrificed himself to save you, I certainly was stupid, i'll leave you alone from now on." Eggman said while leaving with Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun in the Egg-mobile, Cosmo sat on the ground, every member of her family tried to calm her down, "He's gone, and i'll never be able to ask him to-" but her older sister cut her off by saying, "Look! Up there!" everone looked and saw something falling towards them, it was too fast for them to tell what it was, but it slammed into the ground just after the edge of the water, "Oh no, you don't think..." Cosmo started, everyone saw what had fallen and in the ground, was the smoldering wreck of the X Tornado with the cockpit glass shatterd.

**Did Tails really die, or did he somehow come back?**


	14. Chapter 13 Epilogue

Cosmo stared at the remains if Tails' plane, it's cockpit glass had been shattered completely and had fallen inwards, most likely killing anyone inside, she walked over and looked inside, "No, I can't believe he's..." Cosmo said, inside the cockpit there was no trace of Tails, the only thing to signify he'd ever been there was his locket hanging on one of the control sticks, she picked it up and opened it, "Oh, Tails." inside was the picture of them.

Cosmo turned back to her family, they had lowered their heads in respect and Cosmo did the same, she collapsed onto the ground, "It's just not fair, we were separated once and it happened again." Cosmo said while hitting the ground with her fist, "Mabye we could at least find his body, then you could properley say goodbye." Earthia said while walking off to search for Tails' body, Lucas and Galaxina did the same but Cosmo remained where she was, "Tails, please don't be gone, I need you." she said, she looked out into the sea and saw her reflection, but then heard something unexpected as she heard Tails' voice, "Why are you crying Cosmo, i'm right here and I always will be." his voice said, "But, I need you here, next to me right now." Cosmo said, but she then saw a shadow over her, she knew it was someone from her family and didn't turn to look.

Someone placed a hand on her shoulder and she said, "Why did Tails have to go?" but the response was more than unexpected as a familiar voice said, "What do you mean? I'm right here." she turned around and saw the person she never expected to see again, Tails was standing there with the Chaos Emeralds on the ground below him, "Tails, you're alive." she said while hugging him in a tight embrace, she cried into his shoulder and heard him say, "Did you really think i'd leave you? I could never do such a thing, after all I promised to protect you, and I always will." Cosmo broke away and said, "Don't do that to me, I nearly had a heart attack!" Tails apolagized, and she replied with, "Oh it's okay, now come here silly fox." Cosmo leaned in and they kissed.

They stayed that way for several minutes, not knowing that Cosmo's family had returned and were watching, "Are we interrupting anything?" Galaxina teased, both broke away and blushed with embarrasment, but that changed as they walked to the shoreline and stared out into the sunset hand in hand, it had been a long journey for Tails and it was time he got what he came out into space for, "So, how did you survive?" Cosmo asked her love, "Well, I used the emeralds and I had a reason to survive, and since Chaos is enriched by the heart it was strong enough to protect me." Tails said, both sat there on the beach until they eventually fell asleep in each other's arms, since there was no way off the island htey stayed that way, the warmth from Tails' fur keeping them both warm through the night.

**To be continued...**


End file.
